Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today
by Badass Hathaway
Summary: Rose wakes up to have one of the worst days ever. Everything about this day just pisses her off - so how will see handle it? Staff of St Vlad's fear for you life. Includes epic Novice vs. Guardian war and a special guest appearance from Stanna Montana!
1. Chapter 1 Good Morning to me

**Hey Guys, this is my first fan fiction. Please be truthful and tell me simply if it's shit or good. If it's bad – then why continue. So I need your reviews and opinions. Don't worry about hurting my feelings – I don't care. Okay … ENJOY!**

**Chapter One – Good Morning to me.**

_Beep Beep Beeeeeppppp!_

"Fuck!"

I hesitantly rose from my bed, slowing taking in my surroundings. Through my half-opened watery eyes, I could just make out the large red numerical digits flashing on my alarm clock. 5:55pm. Shit! I was going to be late for training -again.

With speed that even dazzled me, I jumped out of my messy bed and threw on a black sports bra and black work out shorts, which were lying around. They were both amongst the many pieces of shit lying on my clothes-covered room. Why do I _always_ have to be late for training?

I quickly grabbed my sports bag and while struggling to run out of the door and tie my hair in a high pony tail, I managed to take out my phone and look at the time. 6:10pm. Shit. Shit. Shit! I ran toward the main school campus' gym, so focused that my surrounding appeared as patches of coloured and blurred objects and scenery. I finally reached the gym and looked at my phone time. 6:18pm. Shit. My word of the day. Why does my dorm _and_ room for that matter have to be located on the highest floor of the furthest dorm from the gym?

The brown doors were already pushed open, so Dimitri was waiting for me. I paused to catch my breath and sighed. I'm going to cop a lot of shit from Dimitri for being 20 minutes late.

Just after crossing the threshold, I was attacked by the best smell in the world - Dimitri's mouth-watering aftershave. The air was polluted with the sexy smell. I just wanted the forget training and spend the next hour with him. I can only imagine drowning in his smell, being protected by his strong embrace, kissed by his soft gentle lips. I pictured dragging my hands up and down his well toned abs and chest, running my hand through his shiny deep brown hair, kissing every inch of his god-like body. Yep. That was the dream. Or wet dream.

Shit. Rose snap out of it. Your here for _training_.

My eyes travelled the length of the room to find my sexy cowboy lying down on a crash mat, with an old western novel in his hands. I approached him and dropped my bag on the ground causing a loud bang to ricochet off the walls and echo.

"Yeh, yeh, yeh. I'm late again. Sorry Comrade. _Please_ forgive me?" I said. My voice filled with sorrow and sarcasm.

His eyes wondered from his book, but his head never moved. Through his eye lashes he gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Rose." One word yet so filled with emotion - of the wrong sort. Anger, disappointment, fury, disapproval. _Shit_. How many times am I going to say that word today? Without leaving my gaze, he put the book down, sat up and crossed his legs in one motion. How could someone _so_ tall and _so_ big be _so_ graceful? That was beyond me. An angered look crossed his face, but was quickly covered by his boring and emotionless guardian mask.

"Rose. You're late. 50 laps. NOW!" He was practically screaming by the end of his short sentence. Wait - 50 laps! But I only do 25! Shit. I must have really pissed him off.

Hell hath no fury like a pissed of Russian.

Good morning to me. This is going to be a _long_ day.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Excellent? Shit? Please review. Thanks**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2 Pissing off the best friend

**Hey Guys, OMG I feel so loved. I've gotten so many story alerts, author alerts, reviews and favourites. A big thanks to all of you – especially Ankle Deep, Whydont-you, rostriti, Ivyrose and 7VampireEclipse for actually bothering to review. Guys, could you please review more, I've been told my sentence structure is shit because I don't check good enough (thanks Ankle Deep) so please please please – pretty please with a hot Russian god on top.**

**And…whoops! I forgot the disclaimers but you all know only Richelle Mead can write a fantastic piece like VA.**

**Disclaimer. As much as I wish VA (especially Dimitri) were mine – they're not. ):**

**Chapter One – Pissing off the Best friend.**

Training was torture. After Dimitri inhumanly ordered me to complete 50 laps of the school grounds, he had me doing a series of body conditioning stretches and workouts. 200 sit-ups, 100 curl-ups and 150 chin-ups later, we sparred. And I am shocked to say that for the first time in 2 months - I had my ass handed to me.

Ever since the strigoi attack on the school, I haven't been defeated in a fight against anyone - until now. And boy was I pissed. Stupid Russian.

After training - if you could call it that - I would personally call it a beat-on-Rose session - I looked for Lissa.

I must have looked like shit when I walked up to Lissa because through the bond a wave of shock, sadness and empathy crashed into me. Ahh Lissa was also compassionate and couldn't help but feel sorry for me - especially when I was battered and bruised. Through the bond, I saw her looking at me through her eyes. Damn. I really did look a mess. My dark brown-almost-black hair was messy and knotted, I had dark sleeping bags under my eyes and my arms were now 'tanned' in purple-yellow bruises.

Lissa rushed over to me and grabbed my forearm. Instantly I feel a pulse of happiness, followed by a hot then cold feeling through our bond. I didn't realise what she did until after Lissa stepped away from me to admire her 'work' on me. I was back to normal - looking better even.

"Thanks Liss. But you shouldn't have done that! You know the effects spirit - in particular healing - does to you. What about the darkness? Liss? Ever thought about that?" My voice raised in both pitch and volume after every new sentence. What the hell was wrong with me? I felt the urge to tell Lissa off more, even though I could see and feel the weight of my harsh words take their toll on her.

"Rose-" She started but was interrupted by a person calling out her name. That person was Christian Ozera. Oh Great! As

If I haven't already had a bitch of a day today!

"Lissa! Where were you? We need to get breakfast and see the feeders. Class starts in 20 minutes. We don't have much time." He spoke quietly and gently to Lissa, then adverted his gaze to stare at me. A frown formed on his face.

"Rose." He gave me a stiff uncomfortable nod. Where did the stick up his ass come from? I thought we settled our differences after the Spokane incident?

"Pyro." I gave him an imitation of his reaction and greeting to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lissa giving me

a hard disapproving look.

Suddenly, most of my control on my verbal abuse was gone. At least I wasn't going to punch anyone.

"What the hell Liss? I get 'the look' when he fucking started it! You saw how fire boy here 'greeted' him. And now I'm Getting the blame?"

Hurt flowed into me like a tidal wave crashing down on me. She glanced at me one last time before she turned around and stalked off. Before she left, I saw a mental picture of how I looked. My eyes were pitch black instead of a warm deep brown. Then I realised - Oh Shit! The Darkness! When Lissa healed me, I took her darkness and snapped at her. Now Liss is Pissed at me. Great, just great.

**Thanks – mwaaa**

**-Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3 Fucking Stan Fucking Alto

**I didn't update for 2 days before last chappie so I decided to give you a treat. Love ya**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer. As much as I wish VA (especially Dimitri) were mine – they're not. ):**

**Chapter 3 - Fucking Stan Fucking Alto**

After my darkness-controlled conversation with Lissa, that ended disastrously, I ran to my room to shower and change. It was now 15 minutes until school started - that means a 20 minute shower and 20 minutes to get ready, perfect.

I stepped into the shower and let every thought escape my mind with every drop of liquid that touched my skin.

I was having a real shit day today and just wanted to clear my mind and relax. The hot water was pure ecstasy on my recently-healed skin. As much as it was wrong, I was still overly grateful that Lissa healed me.

Hours could have passed when I finally got out of the shower, but I checked the time to see only 25 minutes were wasted.

Today, since I was in a bitchy/shitty mood, I decided to bring back the old Rose. Sure I wore revealing clothes still but only to some extent. Time to spice things up - you only live once right? Well... Not in my case. I died once remember?

I search my overflowing closet and found the perfect hot dress. It was a short - VERY short dress that just covered my ass. It was a deep purple, I think the shade was called emperor purple.

The dress was a Manning Cartell silk, cocktail dress, which went over one shoulder. Just above the waist was a tight golden knot belt that matched with the golden Disney couture necklace. For shoes, I threw on a pair of hot high black 'fuck me' heels that just furthered my sexy look. A tiffany bangle and other bracelets were wrapped around my arms. I also wore a huge black Pamela Love Arrowhead ring. My hair was down and curled the edges lightly before messing slightly, giving it an edge 'badass' look.

My make-up consisted of heavy black eyeliner around the eyes, Smokey eye shadow and light lip gloss. Complete with my classic man Eater smile, all the guys would just drool all over me, more than they do now. Fuck - I was HOT!

Looking at my iPhone, I saw that it was 8:54. Wow 24 minutes after class started - that means it was period 1 still. Oh shit! Period 1 was body guard techniques and theory with Stan. _Fucking _Stan _Fucking _Alto.

Man I HATE that guy. Every time I see him, there is always someway he picks on me.

Grabbing my Louis Vuitton sobe clutch purse and iPhone, I slipped outside my dorm room and headed to class.

As soon as I found Stan's classroom, I took a deep breathe and opened the door. Without hesitation, the whole class - and patrolling guardians turned to look at me. I smiled my man eater smile and went to sit down. All eyes were on me. All the males' eyes in the room were either black with lust or surprise. The room was infested with excelled amounts of testosterone. I couldn't help but feel smug.

After a while, Stan shouted at everyone to pay attention but even then no one did. I also couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Immediately, Stan's eyes narrows and his head snapped like a flash in my direction. Wow. Fast reflexes.

"Miss Hathaway!" He addressed me coldly.

"Please enlighten the class as to why strigoi seek moroi blood to drink."

"Are you freaking serious?" My tone was full of fake-surprise and he knew it.

"I never knew strigoi seek moroi blood. Is that what people have been telling me since KINDERGARDEN?" Sarcasm dripped heavily on every word and I emphasised the word kindergarten.

"Hathaway, if you would have been listening you would have answered the question correctly." Stan's voice was breaking and his speech was detached as he tried to control his anger. Tried being the keyword. You could feel the tension and anger radiating off us. The class paid attention since they knew a fight would conclude our argument. You could probably smell the fight from the elementary campus!

"Stanny boy-" I was interrupted by the whole class' and guardians' on patrol laughter. As soon as it started it unwillingly stopped to allow me to continue.

"I know your not that smart, but is it really necessary to go over the whole moroi blood thing. Don't you remember when I came back from my 'vacation'? You threw that thing at me as well. Moroi blood makes strigoi stronger to kill." I was shouting at him at the end of my sentence.

"HATHAWAY!" Sweat poured down his reddened face, enough to make his vision blurred. Steam escaped in a rush out of his eyes. Boy was he pissed.

"Someone's in a bad mood!" I teased in a singing voice. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today, Stanny?"

That did it. The class's uncontrollable laughter just added immensely to his anger.

"OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW HATHAWAY!" I've never heard him yell this loud before. By the time he said 'Hathaway' his throat was hoarse.

"Jeeze, Stan... Forget to take the happy pills this morning?"

With those words he attacked me. But he was fuelled by his anger, which showed in his uncoordinated moves and strikes. He went for a stomach blow, but I quickly blocked it and countered with my own right hook headed straight for his nose. Blood instantaneously gushed from his now broken nose. The thick liquid mixed with his sweat. Eww.

Forgetting his nose, he went for a roundhouse kick but failed when I stopped his leg mid-air and yanked it up for he flipped before landing hard on the floor.

"Wow Stan, losing your touch. LOST to a GIRL NOVICE who was wearing HIGH-HEELS in 2 minutes!"

I don't know how the class had enough laughter in them. All of them were on the floor with tears in their faces. I looked over to the guardians to see they were in the same state. That's why they didn't break up the fight.

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the door.

"Later dudes!" I called out to the laughing people behind me.

To my surprise, there was a massive crowd of people outside cheering and laughing their heads off. I told you. You could have smelled this fight from the elementary campus.

Now I have to see Kirova.

**Link to dress is on my profile. How was it? Please review if you want more….**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4 MsHathawayYou are out of line

**Hey Guys. Thank you so much for your review – I feel sooooo loved. Heres the next chapter with Kirova. BTW, check out my other story if you haven't already. Please review. I got way more favourites, story alerts and shit than review so I know you guys are reading without reviewing. A one word review is fine. Good. Shit. :)**

**Enjoy! An remember I got links of all outfits and stuff on my profile – towards the end of the page.**

**Disclaimer – VA = RM's not mine :( **

**(OMG OMG OMG SPIRIT BOUNDS COMING OUT 2 DAYS!)**

**Chapter 4 - Miss Hathaway, you are out of line! **

Kirova's office hasn't been redecorated for as long as I remember. It's my last year of school, and I still remember seeing the same old steel table, and other ancient looking pieces of office furniture. Moroi are _so_ old fashioned.

Kirova wasn't too surprised to see me in her office. This was an everyday 'tradition' or 'ritual'. Our day wouldn't be complete without visiting each other.

I glared at Kirova's wrinkle-covered face. She looked about ... Hmm... Let's just say she looks REALLY old. Her black floor length skirt and shapeless white 'granny' top made her seem prehistoric.

I looked past the crumbled pair of reading glasses sitting above her crooked bird nose. I glared at her during our awkward silence as we waited for Dimitri to arrive. Apparently since he is my mentor, he MUST be notified every time I get in trouble. Wonderful!

We didn't have to wait very long since Dimitri is ALWAYS on time. He sat down on an old chair adjacent to Kirova's desk while she began her famous "Miss Hathaway you are out of line" speech.

"I can't say I'm very surprised to see you in my office today Ms Hathaway. I'm only surprised that it took you 30 minutes to end up in here whilst on other days you would be here in 10"

Still glaring at Kirova, I let a small smirk show of my face.

"Well Kirova... I got to class 25 minutes after everyone else. So that makes it 5 minutes before I got kicked out. New world record? I know you're always so eager to see me first thing in the morning so sorry I took to long." I wasn't called the _Queen_ of Sarcasm for nothing.

"Ms Hathaway. So not only did you get in trouble, immobilize a guardian and break his nose - but you were also late for classes. You don't know how much-"

"Trouble your in?" I finished her sentence with a huge smirk on my face.

I knew what she was going to say next so I put on my best impersonation of her.

"Miss Hathaway! You are out of line!" we said at the same time. I've heard this lecture so many times that I know it off by heart.

"Do not repeat or mimic what I say. You are in enough trouble as it is!" The conversation just droned on about how I broke like ten different school rules including dress code, violence, class disruption blah blah blah. I zoned out straight away until she began her punishment speech.

"And as for your punishment-" She began but I interrupted.

"Miss Hathaway you are already booked and are still under house arrest as well as undergoing other punishments so I have to-" I said in my 'Kirova' voice.

"Miss Hathaway you are out of line!" We both screamed at the same time.

"Guardian Belikov! Get her out of my office now! You can choose her punishment, I have had enough!"

As soon as she said 'Get her out-' I got up and walked out of the door.

"Self-righteous old bitch" I whisper yelled.

Dimitri soon walked out of the door, his eyes scanning the hall for my presence.

"Hey sexy comrade." I greeted.

"Rose..." He said in his stern 'guardian' voice.

"Yeah I'm in trouble. Meet me at the gym for training- don't be late Rose?"

He nodded and walked away murmuring something in Russian, that didn't sound to flattering.

I went to my room, changed into my gym clothes and walked to the gym.

Like I said. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Russian.

I'm off to see the god! The god of torture and pain!

**So… how was it? Good bad? Anyone who reviews gets a sneak preview of the next chapter AND anyone who can give me ideas for a Dimitri/Rose showdown may gets their ideas featured in my story!**

**Love ya**

**-Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5 Fuck dude! How hard do you hit

**Hey Guys, **

**I'm not getting lots of review to match all the story alerts and favourite. I've written 5 chapters now so let's say 5 reviews per chapter? I should be on 20 before this chapter… not 14.**

**Thank you so much so the people who **_**actually**_** bothered to spend 3 seconds and review.**

**More review = more Dimitri and Rose moments. Cool bribe huh?**

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately VA isn't mine or yours. **

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.  
**Chapter 5 - Fuck dude! How hard do you hit?**  
"Fuck dude! How hard do you hit?"  
I fell to the ground clutching my arm. It had already started to bruise. I've been training with the-torture-god for 2 hours now as my punishment. The whole time we have been sparring. Well... I guess he needs to unleash his anger in some way.  
Every time I hit him, he matched my strength when he returned the blow. And vice versa.  
After another agonizing round of sparring, I finally pinned him. I banged my hand over his heart, staring into his deep eyes.  
"Dead..." I whispered seductively.  
All my self control barriers crumbled. All I wanted was him. Now. Slowly I ran my hands down his sculptured chest, never leaving his gaze. I felt him stiffen below me and then relax. I was straddling him and we were both breathing heavily. I pressed my body against his and  
felt his muscles under my skin. I was only wearing a sports bra and shorts so my skin was exposed to his touch. He placed a hand lightly on the back of my hip, rubbing my skin gently in a circular motion. Oh God...  
I leaned in closer, making the space between us more intimate. Slowly I placed my lips on his. Like all our kisses, it started off sweet and lovingly before progressing to an animalistic-lusty one. In one motion, he wrapped his arms around my waist so tight his arms came back to touch himself.  
Dimitri rolled me over so he was now on top of me. The kisses became more frequent and needy as if life depended on them. God I loved him with all my heart. With every touch my heart melted. I was surprised my heart was still beating throughout the whole time. His lips were like soft velvet against mine. His breath heavy and minty. I could taste my strawberry lip gloss on him now. We pulled back for a moment to catch our breaths. My eyes were locked on his. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall. It wasn't hard enough to hurt me though. I saw his eyes run down my half-naked body, lingering on my breasts. Men...  
"God Roza... You're so beautiful it hurts me sometimes" He moaned before taking possession of my lips again.  
I could feel him getting 'excited'. I deepened the kiss by tangling my fingers in his hair. _So soft_. His soft curls found their way around my fingers as I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. The kisses were still in progress and somehow more ... Passionate. He pulled back and moaned as I bit his bottom lips.  
" Дерьмо. Это непослушный девочка будет смертью меня."He groaned.  
I've noticed that in times of wild emotions, Dimitri's native tongue took hold of him. It was really hot - sexy even - to hear his Russian vocabulary escape his mouth.  
I licked my lips so they were moist before Round 3 began. Our tongues fought for domination. Sparks flew between us and heat rolled off our bodies. How could one guy have this effect on Rose Hathaway?  
All of a sudden the gym doors were thrown open. Dimitri and I jerked apart, our attention on the person at the door. I felt incomplete without his body pressed against mine and cold without his body heat warming me up. Sighing I prepared myself to tell of whoever it was that walked in. What I wasn't prepared for was _Stan Fucking Alto._  
_Could this day get any worse?_

Translation Russian to English.  
Дерьмо. Это непослушный девочка будет смертью меня.= Shit. This naughty  
girl will be the death of me.

**Review!**

**-Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6 You win Hathaway! You Win!

**Heyyy.. This is the next chappie. It's not hilarious like other chapters but still….**

**Enjoy. R&R**

**Disclaimer: VA not mine unfortunately. **

_Previously on Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today._

[ All of a sudden the gym doors were thrown open. Dimitri and I jerked apart, our attention on the person at the door. I felt incomplete without his body pressed against mine and cold without his body heat warming me up. Sighing I prepared myself to tell of whoever it was that walked in. What I wasn't prepared for was _Stan Fucking Alto._  
_Could this day get any worse? ]_

_On with the story…_

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.  
**Chapter 6 – You Win Hathaway! You win!**

"Belikov! Hathaway! This is not a making out session, it's a training session!" Alto screamed at us.

A training session….training session….session…. his words echoed through the gym, bouncing off the timber walls.

"Did Stan Alto just crack a joke? Even though it was lame…" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Hathaway, you know the rules. Training only. You're lucky I'm the one who caught you two." He said, shooting an icy stare at me then Dimitri.

"Ohh Stanny…Jealous Dimitri won't kiss you? I'm sorry but he doesn't swing for the other team." I faked pouted.

"Rose…" Dimitri warned me but I didn't listen. I was so pissed that Stan interrupted us.

"Hathaway. Don't test my self-control." He barked. Heat radiated of his face as his hands clenched in a fist on each side of his body.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have any to test."

And for the second time today, he attacked me. He aimed for my legs, trying to make me lose balance. But of course that didn't work. I moved out of the way at the last minute which caused him to stumble and fall on the ground.

"Stanny Boy, when will you ever learn? This time I didn't have to touch you to win." I teased.

"There's no need to attack Hathaway when I could report what I just saw…" _Sly move Alto. You Bastard._

"You wouldn't." _Nice comeback Rose._

"I would" He smirked back.

"If you do, I wonder what rumour will spread around the school about you? Which do you prefer? Rumour 1. _You_ and _Kirova _are secret _lovers_. Rumour 2. You're _Gay_ and your lover's nickname is _Alto's bitch_. Or _my _personal _preference_. Rumour 3. _Stan Alto_ works at the _local nightclub_ in Missoula as a male _stripper_ under the same of _Stan Sexton._ Your choice _Sexton_."

He's evil smirk soon turned into a shocked expression, followed by an expression full of fear as he imagined his embarrassment when I unleased the rumours.

"You win Hathaway" He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"What was that Alto?" I teased in a sing voice.

"Rose leave him alone" Dimitri said beside me.

"Repeat yourself louder Stan." I said, making my voice sounds as cold and menacing as I possibly can. And it worked.

"YOU WIN HATHAWAY. YOU WIN! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." He screamed at the top of his lungs as I recorded it on my iPhone.

"Thanks Alto." I smirked and walked out of the gym.

_Hathaway 1_

_Alto 0._

_***Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, today***_

"Rose! Headmistress Kirova is letting us go shopping!" Lissa squealed in my ear. Kirova letting _me go _shopping after my visit this 'morning'? Lissa _must_ have compelled her.

"Sure Liss. When we leaving?"

"Half an hour! Go get changed!" She screamed at me. One minute she was happy and excited, the next she was stern and serious. She has some _serious_ mood swings.

I ran to my room, without saying a bye to her. Half an hour? I cannot get ready in half an hour!

I practically jumped in the shower and jumped back out. I found a beautiful Sequin-embellished silk-chiffon tunic with hot heels that wrapped around my legs. I blinged it up with a black and gold chain and ribbon necklace, various gold and black bangles, two golden monogram rings, black and gold earrings that matched another one of my rings and a black clutch purse covered in golden studs.

A little bit of black eyeliner, mascara, pink lip-gloss and smoky eye shadow later, I was ready to go.

And of course – I was late.

When I got to the schools front gate where 2 guardian vans waited to us, every one looked at me pissed.

"Rose, you're late" Celeste, Alberta, Dimitri, Stan, Lissa, Christian and Adrian said at the same time.

I couldn't help but laugh at their similar attitudes, it was so funny!

We hopped in the cars and left the wards, heading out to Missoula Mall.

**Sorry It was short. I was updating my other story 'Forgetting Him'. R&R that story as well.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Personally I didn't like it. I wasn't as funny as the others but I needed to built up the story for the next chapter when they're at the mall. **

**I'm gonna re-read Spirit Bound so I probably won't update for a bit. Sorry!**

**I want 10 reviews before the next update! More reviews = shorter waiting time.**

**Love ya.**


	7. Chapter 7 I have an ideaAre we there yet

**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, today.**

**Hey Guys, chappie 7! If you haven't noticed already… most guardians, Christian, Adrian and Lissa know about Rose and Dimitri. Dimitri wasn't turned. And Yeh…**

**On with the story….**

**ENJOY. R&R**

_Previously....  
We hopped in the cars and left the wards, heading out to Missoula Mall._

**Chapter 7 - I have an idea! Are we there yet?"**

"I have an idea!" I screamed in excitement. We've been stuck in the cramped car for 1 hour now and I can't take it any longer. Everyone is bored but can't think of anything to do.

"Let's play eye-spy!" The response was a few groans and quiet 'kays'.

"Imma going first!" I think being cramped in the guardian SUV has somehow made me go crazy. I'm over-excited and over-enthusiastic.

I pretended to ponder what thing people should 'spy' for. I already knew what I was gonna say before I even mentioned playing the game.

"I spy with my lil' brown eyes something beginning with 'c'." I sang.

"Chair?"

"Child?"

"Christian?"

"Cab?"

"Ceiling?"

"hmmm"

"CAR!"

Different responses were thrown full force at me. I couldn't even keep up with the no's. They weren't even close... hehe.

"Damn it Rose! What is it?" Adrian screamed.

I laughed and leaned towards the passenger seat in front of me. Me, Lissa, Christian and Adrian were seated at the back of the mini bus, while Alberta drove and Dimitri was in the passenger seat.

The other guardians were in the other SUV.

I moved closer to the seat until I was sure Dimitri felt my body heat and presence. I placed my lips near his ear so that when I spoke, they lightly grazed his ear.

"Cowboy..." I breathed seductively, loud enough for everyone to hear. The van erupted into a roar of laughter- even Alberta couldn't control her laughter.

After the laughter died down, we forgot the idea of playing eye-spy. Again, boredom took over.

"I have an idea!" Now the whole car groaned.

Smirking, I said "Let's turn on the radio and have mini singing comp." Again groans sounded from the car. Laughing, I put 104.1 2day fm. I already bagsed to go first so the car was quiet until ad breaks were over. Luckily Rude Boy by Rihanna came on. Everyone laughed at what I had to sing, Adrian looked interested but I didn't care. I love this song. I undid my seat belt and danced in the limited space there was. I was swaying my hips and imitating Rhianna's dance moves in the film clip.

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down

Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now  


By the end of my impro dancing and singing, everyone was laughing, Adrian's eyes were hanging out of his head and Dimitri looked like he was barely holding onto his self-control.

Lissa's turn was next. Love Story by Taylor Swift came on and she sang the whole song while staring into Christian's eyes. It was boring and sweet (gag).

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Adrian's song was Birthday Sex. How relevant to Adrian's personality. He sang it to me while I laughed and Dimitri looked like he wanted to bash him. Adrian and I were dancing intimately in the middle of the van.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

{Verse 1}

It's your birthday so I know  
you want to riiide out,  
Even if we only go to myyy house  
Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to  
cryyy out  
You say you want passion  
I think you found it  
Get ready for action  
Don't be astounded  
We switchin' positions  
You feel surrounded  
Tell me where you want  
your gift, girl

{Chorus}

Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
I've been feenin'  
Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles or cake  
just need your body to make good

Birthday sex  
Birthday sex

It's the best day of the year, girl

Birthday sex  
Birthday sex

It feels like, feels like... lemme hit that...g-spot g-spot

{Verse 2}

See you sexy and them jeans got me  
on 10  
1-2-3, think I got you pinned  
Don't tap out...fight until the end  
Ring that bell; we gon start over again  
We grindin' wit passion, cuz it's yo birthday  
Been at it for hours...I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly...taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want yo gift, girl

{Chorus}

{Verse 3}

First I'm gonna take a dive into the water deep until I know I pleased  
that body (body ah oop)  
Or girl without a broom  
I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody  
(body, how I do)  
somebody body how i do  
Or maybe we can float on top my water bed you close your eyes as i fuck between your legs  
We work our way from kitchen stoves, and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)  
But you got me and now it's on again

{Chours) (it's the best day of the year, girl)  
(lemme know what it feels like, feels like, when I hit that G-spot, G-spot

Christian's turn next. Great. I hope he gets a funny Song.

(opening for Alejandro)

Haha. Christian got Alejandro by Lady Gaga. His face Flushed red with embarrassment as everyone laughed. He pleaded with us to let him of the hook but being the li' bitch I am, I wouldn't let him. What made it funnier was that Christian knew all the lyrics! After the song he sat down next to Liss and kept quiet.

After we were done, I kept staring at Dimitri. He glared at me.

"What do you want Rose?" he said.

"Why Dimitri... It's your turn to sing." I laughed

He gave me an are-you-serious look and I nodded as Miss Independent by Ne-Yo came on. I love this song and could wait for Dimitri to sing it.

I never Dimitri knew the lyrics let alone could sing that good. I smiled as he singed while staring at me. I couldn't take being apart from him anymore so jumped over the backseat chair and straight into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and sang in my ear. I swaying to the beat in his lap until the song was over. He turned me around and kissed me passionately.

_"OMG that was HOT Rose."_ Lissa said though the bond and I laughed.

Now it was time to stare at Alberta. A nervous frown slipped on her face before she faced me, guardian mask and all.

"Rose..." she said in a very stern voice.

"Alberta..." I matched her tone perfectly.

"I'm driving so I will not be singing."

"Fine I'll drive then you can sing" I said already moving to the driver's seat. Dimitri's arms tightened around me. I guess he knows I drive dangerously. Maybe the story reached him...

"No Rose." Alberta responded coldly. Fear laced her words.

"If you don't want me to drive then sing"

A chorus of 'just sing! You've never been in a car with her!" spread through the car. I laughed and a mask of horror spread on Alberta's face.

"I'll sing. I was Rose's driving teacher before she left..."

Ahh... I remember! I crashed the driver's Ed car in the elementary campus gym. Lucky no one was in there at the time. Alberta was terrified and since that day, no one has every gotten in a car with me (except Lissa when we really needed to) Sigh... Good memories.

The radio host announced that for the next hour, they were going to play Britney Spears songs because she had a concert at some place today. Alberta was shocked and looked worse when Womanizer started to play. I gave her an encouraging look as she sang the first verse. The whole car was in a fit of laughter. By the chorus I was singing along and dancing in Dimitri's lap.

The song finished and once again we were bored.

"Are we there yet?" I ask.

"No. We will be there soon." Alberta answered.

A minute passed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Soon."

Two minutes later.

"Are we there yet?"

"Rose... I said soon."

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes?" Ha. That's not gonna work Alberta.

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP ROSE." The whole car screamed.

"Fine. Only if you answer one question."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Are we there yet?"

Cue Death Stares.

"Jeeze guys. Blink! You can't keep your eyes open forever."

"Wanna make a bet?" Christian responded.

O...M...G!

"I have an idea!"

"What is it now Rose?" Adrian growled.

"Staring competition bitch."

Cue groans.

**Review! Remember no ud until I get 10 reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 Plan Prank

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all t he review and stuff. I have so far**

**2,487**** hits**

**12 favourite, 43 reviews and 12 alerts for this story so thanks for much!**

**This chapter is 1,700 words so it's the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it. **

**And please keep reviewing! I WONT UPDATE UTIL I GET *15* REVIEWS. **

**And I still havn't gotten my 10 reviews for my other stories so should I continue them? Read them and please tell me.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Rose! Disclaimer now!**

***silence***

**Me: Rose? Rosie?**

***hears sounds coming from a room***

**Me: Rose? Dimitri?**

***Opens door* **

**Me: MY VIRGIN EYES!**

**Rose: Far Out we're only kissing. **

**Dimitri: What do you want?**

**Me: Rose can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Rose: Do it yourself – you interrupted us!**

**Me: DO it or I'll….. Break up you and Dimitri up in my story.**

**Rose: You wouldn't**

**Me: I would. Dimitri would be mine.**

**Dimitri: Please don't…**

**Rose: Fine. YOUR DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR DIMITRI – I DO!**

***ouch***

**Rose: Now leave us alone.**

***Slams door***

**Me: Okay…..**

_Previously –  
"Jeeze guys. Blink! You can't keep your eyes open forever."  
"Wanna make a bet?" Christian responded.  
O...M...G!  
"I have an idea!"  
"What is it now Rose?" Adrian growled.  
"Staring competition bitch."  
Cue groans._

Chapter 8 –

We arrived at the mall after half an hour of staring competitions. Of  
course I won them all since all the guys either found staring at my  
eyes amusing or scary. Missoula Mall was huge – but not the biggest  
mall I've ever been too. Lissa and I hit lots of malls when we were  
living amongst humans.

Lissa and I shopped for a while, with the guardians following us like  
mysterious shadows. We bought random dresses, lingerie, shoes and  
makeup. Walking around the shops for hours was getting a little boring  
so I decided it was time to spice things up and make stuff fun – Rose  
style.

"Hey Guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom – be back in a sec  
kay?" I said to the guardians, already walking off.

"Rose. You can't go around by yourself. I'll co-"

"No it's fine Alberta. I got my stake." I said before running off.

Of course I wasn't gonna go to the bathroom – what's the fun in  
staring at off-white bathroom tiles while waiting in a line of boring  
humans? Just my luck… A joke store was next to the toilet block. This  
was gonna be fun.

I walked into the store – making sure that the guardians were looking  
the other way. I didn't want anyone knowing where I was. That was the  
first step in my plan. I then browsed the shelves, coming up with  
pranks and ideas as I saw random objects. I ended up buying invisible  
ink, black permanent marker, camera, 7 pairs of old granny panties, nail  
biter polish, blonde wig, fake blood, and Hannah Montana  
stickers. Innocent items. I got the perfect pranks in mind. Some  
pranks I was gonna pull here at the mall- and some at the school. Here's  
payback bitches - the Rose Hathaway Way.

_Step 1 of Plan Prank - Go missing._  
After half an hour of shopping at the pranks store, I left and hid in  
one of the least likely stores they would look at - toys r us. Lissa  
hated that store, she found the staff were too happy sometimes and she  
was never the person who played with dolls and toys. She would _never_ go in that store. I personally  
hated dolls and anything girly - but I loved toys r us for their  
impressive selection of violent video games and water guns. Just for  
fun, I bought a couple of advanced water guns for fun. Hey - you never know  
when a girl might need a water gun.  
I was hiding in the baby section, when my surroundings disappeared. The  
feel of my body was lost and new surroundings were painted in front  
of my eyes. Worried guardians were pacing around in front of me,  
talking into their ear pieces. Looks like they noticed I was missing.  
A wave of Worry splashed through my body. Lissa's mind was flooded  
with thoughts of me. She worried and feared for my safety and  
whereabouts. Poor Lissa. I wonder if I should have told her first. On  
second thought - nahhh.

"She said she was only going to the bathroom!" I/Lissa screamed.

"Princess calm down – _nothing_ would have happened to Rose. She probably got hungry…?" Alberta said and everyone busted out in a round of laughter.

"That sounds _just_ like lil' Rosie. Can't control her hunger – I swear if she didn't do that much exercise she would be as big as a whale." Christian laughed.

He just waits until I see him. _Rosie?_ Oh! He's gonna cop it.

All of a sudden, my…Lissa's hand wacked Christian at the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" He squeaked. _Wuss._

"If Rose was here – she would kill you for calling her Rosie. You're lucky she's not here."

"Yeh _sooo_ lucky." Christian mumbled whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on guys. Let's eat. Rose is probably at the food court." Adrian prompted. And just like that I was sucked back into my own head. Phase 1 Complete.

I used my awesome ninja skills – and the ability to know where Lissa was – to stalk the others on their way to the food court. I saw Lissa order and pay for Maccas for everyone. They placed the food and drinks of a table at the back of the food court and looked over the mass of people to see if they could spot me. They all decided to split up in groups of guardian/moroi and search for me. Yes. They left the food and drinks unattended. Hey, I was getting a lil hungry….

_Step 2 of Plan Prank – Nail biter Polish._

As soon as they were out of view, I approached the food. The aroma of greasy Big Mac's filled the air – calling for me and my hungry stomach. I shoved 4 Big Mac's down by throat while I took out the nail biter polish. I gathered the drinks and at the end of every straw – I dabbed a bit of the transparent, non-toxic liquid. When they took a sip of their drink, they would taste the horrible nail polish. I couldn't wait to see their faces!

I snuck away again, and hid in a place that I could see then, but they couldn't see me. With my camera ready, I waited.

Lissa, Christian and Adrian followed by the guardians, made their way back to the table. I could feel Lissa's worry through the bond, but I tried my best to ignore it. Christian glanced at the table, looking for his big Mac.

"I guess Rose was here. My Big Mac's missing." Christian muttered.

Happiness coursed through my body then again worry. _Rose where are you? You were here, weren't you? Why did you leave? Come back! _Lissa said though the bond. Sorry Liss. I thought.

Christian grabbed his drink. Here it is! The first victim. He took a deep sip – then spat it all out. _Snap!_ This photo will be perfect for future blackmail. Coke was flying all over the table. His face was twisted and he was wiping his tongue. A mass of coke, hit Adrian square in the face. _Snap! Snap! _

"Chrissie! What's wrong?" Lissa asked worryingly.

"The drink! It tastes terrible!" He whinged. _Wuss._

Curiosity got the better of Lissa and she grabbed her drink. As soon as she sipped it – the stopped and spat it out. _Snap! Snap! _

She screamed and the guardians all spun around – stakes poised and ready. _Snap! Snap!_ This was hilarious! They asked her what's wrong and she replied 'take a sip of your drink and find out.' They all grabbed their drink – puzzled looks on their faces – and drank the coke.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! _

I took like a million pictures of Stan – incase he wants to give me shit in class. All the guardian's faces were so funny! I snapped more pictures, enjoying their funny faces being forever frozen in a photo. Alberta was the first to get over the taste. She looked at Lissa.

"Rose." She simply stated. _Oh Shit. _

"What do you mean?" Lissa questioned.

"Rose did this. Who else could get past 4 guardians and not be caught?" Alberta continued. _Oh Shit. Alberta knew me too well. _

Realisation hit Lissa as soon as Alberta finished. _Rose! _She screamed in her mind. _Get your ass back here now! _

_Oh Shit. _She's angry. Too bad.

The guardians looked pissed so…_Snap!_ Phase 2 Complete.

Now for the final prank at the mall.

_Step 3 of Plan Prank – Invisible Ink._

The Invisible ink I bought could only be read if written on material and then sprayed with water. I know weird – but it was perfect for my next prank.

I remember watching the movie 'My life in Ruins' and one of the guys had a gay t-shirt. I decided it was about time to pay Adrian back for all of his 'comments'.

While the gang and guardians were eating – I stole the new top Adrian bought and wrote a little comment of the back in invisible ink. I sprayed it with water so that by the time Adrian put it on – it was dry and the words were readable. I returned the top to the bag.

I filled up my water gun with muddy water and targeted Adrian as he walked away from the food court with the others. I fired the muddy water and it hit covered his shirt.

"What the hell!" He screamed. The others turned towards him and asked what had happened to which he replied I don't know. And of course, Alberta had the answer – Rose.

Lissa threw the bag in which Adrian's new top was in and told him to change. He changed his top and they continued to walk through mall.

While they were walking – and I was spying and taking photos – Adrian got a lot of attention from many different men. Some men would smile at him or wink at him while others wore a disgusted look on their faces. Lissa and Christian started to notice and so did the guardians.

"What's up with all the male attention Adrian? Didn't think you _interacted_ with humans…or _males_." Christian joked.

"I don't know what's up? Is there something on my back? Maybe someone stuck a 'kick me' note or something?" Adrian said to Christian.

Everyone crowded behind Adrian and as soon as they saw his back – they burst out laughing. Even the guardian's thought it was funny.

I was watching and snapping pictures from behind a pot plant – about 10 metres in front of them.

"We…found…why..." Christian said in-between laughs.

"Why?" Adrian was fuming. His face was flushed red. Lissa took out a compact mirror form her purse and told Adrian to look at the back of his t-shirt using the mirror.

His face paled as he saw the words '_Enter at rear'_

_Snap!_

This was gold.

His expression changed to anger and he glanced around the place. His eyes narrowed in my direction. _Oh Shit. _

"Rose! Come out from behind the plant. You forget I see auras and you black one isn't hard to miss."

_Oh Shit. _

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Please?**


	9. Chapter 9 StannaMontana Ivashkov Panties

**Thank you for the reviews – I'm really busy so you're lucky I'm updating. Hope you enjoy. **

**AND PRETTY PLEASE READ MY ONE SHOT DISTURBIA. PLEASE REVIEW TOO. I NEED TO KNOW IF THE STORY IS GOOD OR IF I SHOULD TAKE IT OFF FF. I DON'T WANT TO KEEP A SHIT STORY UP.**

**PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE? THANKS!**

**ENJOY -**

**Disclaimer – I've said it once and I say it again – Unfortunately Va isn't mine.**

_Chapter 9 – Stanna Montana! Ivashkov's in you panties!_

_"Rose! Come out from behind the plant. You forget I see auras and you black one isn't hard to miss."_

_Oh Shit._

Damn it.

Stupid, bloody, fucking, dark, distinctive aura.

Stupid, spirit using, aura seeing, drunk, royal moroi.

Looks like my funs over - for now...

I came out with my arms held up in a surrendering position.

"Fine. You caught me. Let's go back to the academy. I'm tired and I've bought everything I needed."

Everyone agreed and we drove back to the academy.

The trip back was pretty fun. Lissa and I played our own version of 'sweet or sour'. Instead of waving to see if the person would wave back, Lissa and I altered the game so that we would try to distract the driver to see their reaction. I would slowly begin to lift up my top. Lissa would just make cute kissy faces.

Eventually we had to stop because of all the near accidents the other cars had. Every car was filled with men so they were easily distracted. Of course I didn't flash them - that would give them what they want - I only distracted them.

We also had to stop because of the men in our car. Adrian wouldn't stop staring at me - despite the fact that he was still pissed at me - in hope of getting a little peck. Dimitri was constantly growling at Adrian, barely holding onto his self control and anger. And fire boy just watched Lissa with lust in his eyes. Jeeze. Horney Much?

While Adrian was staring hungrily at me, I couldn't help but mention the prank I pulled on him.

"Hey Ivashkov. Stop drooling. I'm sorry but I'm not a guy. I have some nice male friends I can hook you up with. Hey! Fire Boy! Adrian wants to hook up with you!

"What the hell! Adrian? I'm not gay bitch!" Christian yelled.

"Christian! Even if I was gay I wouldn't like him!" Adrian added

"Awww. Love at first sight. They fight like a married couple already!" This was so fun. There was nothing better than teasing Adrian and Christian.

The car swerved to the right and everyone was knocked in that direction.

"Shit! Comrade! Concentrate. Eyes on the road!" I yelled.

Dimitri was driving and somehow lost concentration. We all then realized he was laughing because of Adrian, Christian and I's 'conversation'.

We reached the Academy at around midday (Moroi time). I was so happy to be back - but only because I wasn't finished with my pranks.

As soon as I was dismissed, I took out the 7 pairs of granny panties and got to work. On everyone pair I wrote in black permanent marker, one of the following things:

-It's Kirova Bitch

-Stanny Boy Alto = Asshole

-Dimi Belikov kicks ass

-Chrissie Ozera. Please return if found.

-Ivashkov in your panties

-So desperate I did your grandmother Zeklos

-Fuckin Ass Selzky

After the ink dried and I was certain the writing wouldn't smudge, I grabbed the fake blood and spilt it over each pair of panties - making it look as if the owners got period all over their undies. Hmm.. Now where to display these...?

I needed a public place, where everyone could see them. Gym was too private since Moroi never went in there. Toilets ... Nah. Administrative building? Nah not many students. Cafeteria? ... PERFECT!

I looked at my phone time, lunch started in half an hour, so people would start making their way to the cafeteria in about 15-20 minutes. That means I only had 5-10 minutes to display the undies. Okay... Where's my masking tape?

Using my stealthy ninja skills, I managed to stick all pairs of undies on the wall, opposite the entrance door. The panties would be the first thing a person would see when they walked in. Now it's time to sit and wait...

"OMG-its Kirova Bitch-So

Funny!"

"hmm-Stanny Boy Alto = Asshole- SO TRUE!"

"-Dimi Belikov kicks ass- That's Guardian Belikov! He will kick the ass of the person who

Did this..."

"-Chrissie Ozera. Please return if found. Chrissie? Christian Ozera! Let's return them to him. No wait - let everyone else see them first!

"-Ivashkov in your panties. Need I say

More? LOL"

"-So desperate I did your grandmother Zeklos. Zeklos as in Jeese? ROFL!"

"-Fuckin Ass Selzky. Ralf is an ass..."

Whispers and comments were heard throughout the common hall. This was a better reaction than I was hoping for!

I joined in and laughed with the crowd - trying to look normal so I wasn't under suspicion. When I thought it couldn't get any better but - Kirova, Dimitri, Stan, Adrian, Christian, Jesse and Ralf walked in together. Someone must have told them about the big news.

The look on their faces when they saw the blood covered panties with their names and comment were priceless. Anger, amusement, shock, revenge and embarrassment were written all over their faces. If only I brought my camera.

"Everyone to Period 1 NOW!" Kirova yelled.

"Period!..."People snickered.

People were hesitant to leave; they wanted to hear about who did it.

I ran to period 1 because that is where my next prank would take place.

Before going to Stan's class, I had a very quick detour to my dorm. I grabbed the Hannah Montana stickers, permanent black marker and blond wig.

Stan's about to learn that payback's a bitch.

I crept into his class and to my relief, no one was in there. I peeled off the stickers and placed him upside down on Stan's chair. The sticky part was facing up - so when he sat on his chair, the stickers would stick to his butt.

Next I found Stan's instructor top that he puts on top of his normal top every lesson. On it I wrote "I get the best of both worlds - But I wanna be a normal girl." The final step was the wig. I attached the blond wig to the roof via a piece of rope. When I tugged on the rope, the wig would fall on top of Stan's head. I race outside of the classroom and waited 5 minutes before arriving for class.

Stan was sitting on his seat while the class began to fill up. Once everyone was here and seated, Stan began his boring lecture about guarding partners. I've heard this a million times and I've done it in person - so I tuned out. All I wanted was to see was Stan dressed as Hannah Montana.

Finally, Stan stood up to put on his instructor shirt. That means we were gonna do physical work soon. He turned away from the class and everyone saw the stickers on his butt.

A chorus of laughter ripped through the classroom. Stan, oblivious to our laughter, pulled the top over his head and faced the class. Everyone read the words and continued laughing harder.

Stan was beginning to get very pissed so he told off the class for laughing at nothing. Now it was time for the wig.

I pull the rope and the blonde wig fell on his head.

"Hey! Look! It's Stanna Montana!" I yelled and everyone laughed harder.

Stanna Montana was a classic. Onece he got over the stock, he ripped the wig off his head and pulled the top off.

"HATHAWAY!" He yelled hoarsely. He was even more pissed than the last time. Stan's face was as red as a tomato and his breaths came in heavy pants.

"HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE NOW!"

"No problem, Stanna. Have fun."

I walked out of the class laughing harder when I realized Stan didn't know about the sticker's covering his butt.

**Like it? PLEASE REVIEW IF I DON'T GET 15 REVIEWS THEN I WONT CONTINUE THIS STORY! MARK MY WORDS. WHEN I SAY SOMETHING – I MEAN IT!**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo A**


	10. Chapter 10 I declare war bitches!

**I love you guys for all the reviews! Please read and review all my stories.**

**This is the chapter where Rose finally explodes…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own VA…**

_"HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE NOW!"_

"No problem, Stanna. Have fun."

I walked out of the class laughing harder when I realized Stan didn't  
know about the sticker's covering his butt.

_Chapter 10 - I declare war bitches!_

The walk to Kirova's office was really boring. Everyone was in class,  
so naturally the hallways were empty and quiet. The quiet gave me time  
to think about the horrible day I've had. First Dimitri's wrath was  
unleaded onto helpless me, then Lissa got pissed at me. Then a couple  
of more fights with Stan and Dimitri ruined the day. The only good  
thing that came out of his day was shopping and the pranks.

I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't notice Adrian walking  
towards me. Oh Shit.  
If memory recalls, Ivashkov is still pissed at me for the prank I  
pulled on him at the mall. He also probably realized that I was behind  
the underwear stunt as well...

"Little Dhampir! Get your sexy ass here now!" He screamed as soon as he saw me. _Shit Busted_. Okay play clueless Rose. Flirt a bit. Maybe you he won't kill you…?

"Hey Adie babe…" I greeted flirtatiously while unleashing the full force of my trademark man eater smile.

He was taken aback from my flirtatious manner, but then he was clearly happy and amused.

"So Adrian…" I purred while dragging my fingers lightly up his bare arm. He shivered in pleasure and I was trying my hardest not to laugh. This was going to be so easy. I will distract him enough to forget what he first wanted to talk to me about.

"Y-y-yes Little D-d-hampir-r?" His speak was detached and forced. I just love the effect I had on him.

"What brings you to this side of campus?" I whispered in his ear, pressing my body up against his in the process. _Boy Adrian – you're in for it._

"Umm… I-I don't-t-t kn-n-now…" Party boy Adrian Ivashkov was practically speechless by the Rose Hathaway! Whoa! Hmm… think to raise things to the next level…

"Adrian…What are you doing later tonight? You free?" I swear I am the best actress in the world. I didn't laugh even when there was a clear hitch in his breath. His breathing stopped and his eyes showed hope and longing.

"Adrian? Hmm... I guess you're busy. See ya later babe." I kissed him on the cheek slowly, leaving my lips to linger on his skin. I walked about swaying my hips.

Before rounding the corner, I took a peek back to see Adrian frozen with his hand on the cheek I kissed him. It took all my self control not to laugh then and there.

Fun's over now. It's Kirova time – again

I reached Kirova's office in 5 minutes. Instead of knocking and waiting to be invited in, I just barged in.

Immediately, Kirova's beady eyes rose from her desk and narrowed at me. I could just _feel_ the _love._

"Miss Hathaway. I was expecting you. Please sit down." She used a hard voice full of authority. My legs were starting to hurt from wearing heels, so I just sat down.

"Rosemarie. What have you done _now_?" You could tell she was so sick of having this conversation with me.

"I just revealed Stan's true identity. That's all." I replied like it was no big deal at all.

"And what is that?" Kirova sighed.

"He's the international pop sensation, Stanna Montana!" I fake cheered.

Shaking her head – whether it was in disappointment, none belief or frustration – she sighed.

"I'm guessing this is one you're your little pranks. Am I correct?"

"Yes, yes you are." I replied cheekily.

"And why did you do it?" She replied lazily. What was she my freakin shrink?

"Hey. In my defence, Stanny Boy had it coming for him." I replied sharply.

Realisation crossed her face. What the fu-

Oh _Shit_.

Stanny Boy. I let it slip.

_-It's Kirova Bitch_

_-__Stanny Boy__ Alto = Asshole_

_-Dimi Belikov kicks ass_

_-Chrissie Ozera. Please return if found._

_-Ivashkov in your panties_

_-So desperate I did your grandmother Zeklos_

_-Fuckin Ass Selzky_

Her thinking cap was on and then … Bing! The imaginary light bulb flickered on. One second she was staring at me indifferently and the next … _Busted!_

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" She screamed. The scream echoed through the room, and bounced down the corridors. Now the whole school's going to find out…

"You were the one who pulled the little prank in the cafeteria this morning!" The volume of her voice didn't lower, if anything, it was raised with every word.

I pretended to fake hurt. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hathaway! It was you!" She screamed louder.

"Scream louder – China can't here you!" I screamed back at the same volume she was using.

"Do not speak to me like that Hathaway!"

"Like what Kirova?"

"That's it DETENTION!"

"Detention? I don't give a fuck if I have detention!"

"You will be given community service. 2 weekends at the school's chapel. 1 weekend at the kitchen!" She screamed back. _Bullshit!_ I am not going to accept that.

"Fuck No! I am not doing that!"

Both our faces were flushed red with anger. Our breaths gave in fast pants.

"You will do as told!" She yelled back.

"I am sick and tired of you Kirova! THAT'S IT!"

"That's it? What are you going to do?" She sneered back.

"I DECLARED WAR BITCHES!"

I screamed as loud as I can so that the whole school and staff got the message.

With that last statement, I ran back to my room – to get a head start on my plans.

_Staff of St. Vlad's – fear for your lives…_

**Please review!**

***15 – 20 reviews***

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway**


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome to hell

**Hey Guys! Chapter 11! Thank you so much for all reviews and please send in ideas for pranks!**

**Disclaimer – Va not mine *cry***

…**.**

**Enjoy!**

_"I DECLARED WAR BITCHES!"_

I screamed as loud as I can so that the whole school and staff got the  
message.

With that last statement, I ran back to my room – to get a head start  
on my plans.

Staff of St. Vlad's – fear for your lives…  


_Chapter 11 – Welcome to … Hell._

In my room, I had everything ready and set. I had two golden fake guns and a couple of water guns filled with red paint. I threw these guns, handcuffs, and CD player in my bag – along with a few other things. Once all props were ready, I got dressed in my boot camp outfit.

My boot camp outfit considered of a tight, dark green shirt with short camouflage shorts, matching cap and killer black lace up boot heels. I threw on some studded fingerless gloves, various rings, skull earrings, handcuff necklace, studded bangles and brackets and a twill trench coat. My outfit was covered up by the trench coat – for now.

Now… before I ambush the guardians at their daily group training session, I need help. I never thought I would say this but… I need Christian's help.

-xxx-

"Now let me get this straight. You need _me_ to help _you_?" Christian asked for the 10th time. Pyro was really starting to piss me off. I asked him to help me 10 minutes ago and he's still in denial.

"How many times do I have to fucking say it. Yes." The annoyance in my voice was really noticeable. I think he just continued to piss me off more.

"You – Rose Hathaway – need me – Christian Ozera – to help you?" Haven't I already told him 15 times?

"Yes. Christian you're getting on my fucking nerves."

"You – "

"Are you gonna help me or not?" I snarled.

"Why should I help you after that underwear stunt?" Good Point.

"You heard me and Kirova?"

"The whole school heard."

"Then you also heard that I declared war. Me vs. St Vlad's staff. And I need your help for a minor role. It won't even take a second."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"Seeing me embarrass all the guardians."

"Tempting. Fine. I'll help."

-xxx.-

Looking through the window of the gym, I could see that all guardians on campus were training in their big, daily group session. I could see Alberta, Dimitri, Celeste and more. But I couldn't find Alto. Shit.

I sneaked around to the entrance where everything was set up. My CD player was ready, and so was Christian. When I gave him a sign, he would light the door entrance frame on fire and sent harmless flames flying throughout the gym.

I was about to give Christian the sign when a saw a flicker of movement to my left.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Stanna Montana decided to pay me a visit. I grabbed a rope, blind fold, super glue and blonde Hanna Montana wig and followed Stan around the corner.

My footsteps were soft and soundless, I wanted to surprise him. I stopped moving when I saw Stan freeze and take out his phone.

"Hello Mummy." He whispered excitedly, like a little child on Christmas morning.

"Yes Mama. I got the cookies you sent me."

Silence.

I tried so hard not to laugh at this moment. Stan was talking to his mother! Stan you're a bloody mamma's boy!

"Yep. They were yummy! My favourite – chocolate chip – I ate them up straight away! You're the best mummy. Ah huh. Yep. Awesome! Love you mummy! Mwah! Bye bye!"

Stan concluded and hung up.

I couldn't help it anymore, I feel on the ground laughing my fucking head off.

"Love you mummy!" I mocked and he turned around.

"Hathaway." He growled. His face quickly became red with anger, and steam leaked from his eyes - just like a kettle. Stan's gonna blow!

"Don't worry Stan, the cookies were yummy! That's all that matters!"

"That was a private moment Hathaway."

"Sorry Stanny but like you said it _was_ a private moment. Now… should I tell the school now or later?"

I grabbed Stan into a tight headlock and banged his head against the wall. I only hit his head hard enough to make him stay unconscious for an hour at most. I dragged unconscious Stan to a large tree in front of the gym, and in the middle of the school's main quadrangle.

With the rope I brought along, I tied him to the tree; blind folded him and super glued the blond wig on his head. I scribbled "Mamma's Boy – Stanna Montana's new number 1 single!" On a large piece of cardboard and stuck it above him.

School resumes in about an hour and a half – so by the time I'm done with all the guardians – they will see.

Now that Stan's taken care of – its time to go back to the other guardians.

-xxx.-

_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_To those among you who are easily frightened_

_We suggest that you turn away_

_To those of you who think you can take it_

_We say welcome, to the madhouse…_

The short song bleared through the speakers and echoed through the gym. The guardians froze, confused and terrified by the message of the song. I silently laughed as I shoved off my coat and threw it aside. Time for my grand entrance.

_Welcome to the madhouse._

_Come in, Come in, and Come in._

_Madhouse_

I nodded to Christian, and instantaneously the weak, wooden door that blocked the gym entrance lit on fire. Small, bright balls of heat flew into the smelly gym and roamed around the room before gradually dying out.

A couple of screams escaped the guardians 'mouths. _So much for their professional manner_.

The frame – where the door _used_ to be – lit on fire. I stepped through the border and immediately, all eyes were on me.

"Welcome to Hell Bitches."

With those words, Christian sent in the smoke caused by all the fire into the room. The smoke grew thicker and thicker as the guardians struggled to get out. I smiled slyly as I saw all of the badass guardians get temporary knocked out by smoke. They escaped undead, monsters of the night but couldn't escape the deathly clutches of smoke? _Pfft, Guardians._

I quickly dragged all guardians out and – with Christian's help – tied them onto some trees next to Stan's tree.

We blinded folded them all and sprayed them with red paint and silly string. After taking numerous photos for future blackmail and enjoyment, we left and waited for the student body to discover the guardians.

3…

2…

1..

And..

RING RING RING RING

The school bell ringed and people rushed from the dorms and onto the quadrangle.

I didn't wait around for their reactions but I did hear lots and lots of laughter.

Next Stop. Kirova's office.

**Like it? I hope it was good.**

**Outfit and song on my profile. Please check it out.**

**And pretty please send in more funny stuff for me to feature in my stories. I'm running out of pranks!.**

***20-30 reviews***

**Love you.**

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway.**


	12. Chapter 12 Rose was Here!

**Love all the review. Thanks! Sooorrryyy this chappie is really short!**

**Im running out of ideas – please help me with more pranks.'**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer – Va not mine**

**Enjoy!**

_I quickly dragged all guardians out and – with Christian's help – tied them onto some trees next to Stan's tree._

_We blinded folded them all and sprayed them with red paint and silly string. After taking numerous photos for future blackmail and enjoyment, we left and waited for the student body to discover the guardians. _

_3…_

_2…_

_1.._

_And.._

_RING RING RING RING _

_The school bell ringed and people rushed from the dorms and onto the quadrangle._

_I didn't wait around for their reactions but I did hear lots and lots of laughter._

_Next Stop. Kirova's office._

**Chapter 11 – Rose was here bitches.**

"Shh! She'll hear us!" I whisper yelled at Christian.

"Okay okay."

Christian and I were on either side of the window to Kirova's office, trying to overhear the conversation she was having with the Moroi Magic teach – Ms Carmack.

"Yaroslava, I've just heard from the student body that all guardians on campus have been knocked out, 'graffitied' and display for everyone to see." Ms Carmack began. Wait – Yaroslava? Yaroslava is Kirova's first name? Bahahahaha. That's got to be one of the weirdest names for her!

"Really Emma? By whom?" Yaroslava asked in a pissed of voice.

"Isn't it obvious? Who is the only student in the school who is capable of such a thing?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Kirova – Christian and I tried to muffle our laughter by slamming our hands over our mouths.

"No. She couldn't have." Kirova said in disbelief. Get over yourself bitch.

"Yes. It's true, Rose did this."

"I thought that war thing was an empty threat!"

"How many years have you known Rose and you failed to remember that she _never_ gives empty threats?"

There was a moment of silence throughout the room, until Ms Carmack decided to leave. That let Kirova all alone. Me likey.

I signalled for Christian to get ready for the ambush. The window and big enough for me and him to jump through.

Kirova paced around her office for a while, passing the desk then bookshelf and finally the window –

"NOW!"

I leapt into action, talking Kirova to the ground.

"What is the meaning of th-"She screamed but stopped as soon as I began wrapping her mouth in bubble wrap and glad wrap.

She thrashed and kicked while I continued to wrap her whole body. Soon she was a bubble/glad wrap sausage.

While I was doing this, Christian was wrapping her table, shelves and any piece of furniture in glad wrap, so that it could not be used. I took out a bright red lipstick from my pocket and scribbled on the window – Rose was here.

I grabbed the microphone for the school's speaker system - that was broadcasted in every classroom as well as the playground - and flicked the on switch.

"Hey my bitches. Guess who? I got Kirova so looks like we don't have a headmistress at the moment… Do whatever you want! Just don't get in my way." I concluded and switched of the microphone.

Once the whole place was covered in glad wrap, we threw buckets of maggots everywhere and left the office, carrying Kirova.

I told Christian to go away so they don't find out that he helped me, and then continued walking to the quadrangle where I left all the guardians.

Masses of people crowded around me when they saw I was carrying Kirova's 'mummified' body. I tied her to the tree, writing another 'Rose was here' sign to go with my Kirova 'artwork' Hey - Art is expressing yourself and I was just simply expressing my feelings towards Kirova by wrapping her up.

I glanced around the place to see … nothing. Shit. All the guardians are gone – someone's let them loose.

I ran towards the forest near the gym – looking for a place to hide temporarily. I stopped at the gym to see if the guardians were there, no such luck.

"Rose. You've caused quite a bit of chaos around here." An accented voice startled me.

I knew that voice anywhere.

I turned around to face them, preparing for their wrath to be unleased on poor, innocent me.

**Im soooooooo sorry its short but Im going dancing in like 15 minutes and I really need to write a chapter.**

**Okay – Who is the mystery person? Would you rather have it be Dimitri or Janine on a surprise visit? (the guardians contacted her about Rose's 'war')**

**Please vote Dimitri or Janine!**

***20 reviews***

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway.**


	13. Chapter 13 Payback's a bitch THAT'S ME!

**Hey! Thanks for much for the reviews. I got 40 something!**

**I'm running out of ideas. Please help for next chappie.**

**Disclaimer – VA not mine**

**Enjoy!**

_"Rose. You've caused quite a bit of chaos around here." An accented voice startled me._

_I knew that voice anywhere._

_I turned around to face them, preparing for their wrath to be unleased on poor, innocent me._

"Hey…D-Dimitri…" I sung nervously, not daring to look into his eyes. If I act all innocent then he won't see my attack coming. I didn't move, I didn't look him in the eyes.

"Rose…Why are you doing all this?" He asked in a worrisome tone. I thought I made it clear that it was payback?

"Why shouldn't I comrade?" I questioned, while stepping closer to him. His first mistake, taking his guard down. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"Rose…" He said while grabbing my hips. "Please stop."

"Why?"

"The whole staff is scared off you." He said simply. _Cool_.

I laughed at that and pressed my lips to his. Distraction Time. This questioning is taking too much time. I felt him respond quickly, hungrily. His arms fell from my hips and I took that as an opportunity. Still kissing him, I took out my spare pair of hand cuffs. Grabbing both his hands, I locked then in the cuffs and broke the kiss.

Realization crossed his face, then anger.

"What the hell Rose!" He screamed clearly pissed.

"Payback's a bitch." I whispered before tripping him over. He fell to his back and struggled to get up without the use of his arms. I took out my lips stick and wrote 'R' on his chest. I left him there to spend the rest of the day handless. Boy I'm a bitch.

"Eddie Castile."

"Here."

"THAT'S ME! No wait. Sorry."

Laughter.

"Mia Rinaldi"

"Here."

"THAT'S ME! No wait. Sorry."

Laughter.

Stan was marking the roll, and just to get on his nerves, I was calling out "THAT'S ME! No wait. Sorry." It worked. Slowly his face was reddening.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

"THAT'S ME! No wait. Sorry."

The class erupted into a round of laughter whilst Stan was trying hard to compose himself. Declaring war on the guardians had its perks. Teachers let me get away with anything, in fear that if they get on my bad side I'll pull a prank of them.

I looked around the class room to see that there were numerous empty seats. The class was also watching me closely, anticipating my next moves.

After eyeing me warningly, Stan continued on with his boring lecture. "Now Class. The best way to…" He said, turning to the Chalk Board to write something.

Seeing as he's back was turned, I jumped out of my seat and sat at a seat that was on the other side of the classroom.

He turned to face the now laughing class confusion written all over his face. He searched the class until he's eyes landed on me. Confused was pasted on his face. Shaking his head, he continued once again.

"The best technique for paired guardians is as shown on the board." He faced the board again and I changed back to my old seat. The class laughed again and Stan sharply turned around. He search the class for me again, only to see me in my original seat.

"Must be seeing things." He muttered.

"If your Moroi are standing here, the close guard must stand here so the far guard can see." He continued once again. Turning to face the board. I swapped seats, only to be caught halfway.

"Miss Hathaway!"

"Yes Stan." I said with attitude. Ignoring my warning, he continued.

"OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" He screamed.

I smiled cheekily. Before I left I said directly to him.

"Remember, Payback's a bitch."

I was thinking about what I can do to the guardians without making it too obvious. Right now it's a one side war but I know after this plan, they'll crack.

Remembering a part from my favourite movie, I decided to raid all the guardians' rooms for some dirt.

I raced back to my dorm and changed into black jean, a black long sleeves top, black beret and black ankle boots. I wanted to be unseen so went with black clothing. I grabbed my iPhone and left.

While all guardians and students were busy in class, I crept into the guardian doors. First room Stan's.

I used my awesome ninja skill to open and close the door without noise. I looked for any embarrassing things to use. After destroying the room, I found a couple of letters and a fresh batch of cookies. The phone call from the previous day came into mind. This was so gonna work. Snap. I took a couple of pictures of the items using my IPhone and continued to tear the room into pieces. Soon clothes and other items covered in room and on the mirror, in bright red lipstick read "Payback's a bitch huh? R."

I continued to destroy all the guardians' rooms, taking pictures of anything that I could use to embarrass them. After an hour of doing this, pleased with my hard word, I headed back to my room and started my 'assignment'.

STAN ALTO. Mamma's Boy. Too gay to function

DIMITRI BELIKOV. Obsessed with Cowboys. Look at his costumes. Aww Cute.

ALBERTA PETROV. Uses a nightlight.

YAROSLAVA KIROVA. Yeh that's right. That's her first name. Has Thomas the tank engine stuff.

CELESTE. Has the entire sesame street DVD's.

I began to write down all the dirt I found on the guardians and stick the evidence into my burn book. After this was all done, I photocopied all the pages dozens of times and distributed it all throughout the school. Some copied under classroom doors, some pinned on notice boards and most just lying around in the corridor.

I dropped off the original burn book at Kirova's Office, plonking it onto her desk. Now, I wait.

RINNGGGGG!

The school bell rang and all students and guardians came into the corridors, picking up the pages and reading them. The students laughed and the guardians ran to their dorms.

If this doesn't make them crack, I don't know what will.

I was admiring my handiwork, when all the guardians and Kirova came charging down the hallway.

"Hey Guys! Did you brush up on some reading?" I said, nodding towards all the papers flying around the school.

Alberta stepped forward.

"That's it Rose. Your one sided war has now become two. Watch your back."

**How was it? I'm running out of ideas since no one sends in any. **

**Any guesses where I got the idea from? Anyone who guesses gets a Dimitri POV. **

***30 reviews***

**Xoxo Badass Hathaway.**


	14. Chapter 14 Never underestimate me

**Heyy Guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas – I loved them. I use some of the ideas so thank you so much, Keep giving me ideas – I actually use them. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately Va (and Dimitri) aren't mine.**

**P.S Awesome ideas and suggestions get a DPOV of this chappie. :)**

**Enjoy!**

_RINNGGGGG!  
The school bell rang and all students and guardians came into the corridors, picking up the pages and reading them. The students laughed and the guardians ran to their dorms.  
If this doesn't make them crack, I don't know what will.  
I was admiring my handiwork, when all the guardians and Kirova came charging down the hallway.  
"Hey Guys! Did you brush up on some reading?" I said, nodding towards all the papers flying around the school.  
Alberta stepped forward.  
"That's it Rose. Your one sided war has now become two. Watch your back."_

"Everyone shut the fuck up and listen to me!" I screamed and suddenly the whole cafeteria was quiet. That's more like it.

All eyes were on me – intrigued and wondering what I might be saying.

"I finally made the Guardians crack. The war is two sided and has become Guardians vs Novices. Anyone interested?" I asked. The response was cheers from half the students. "Moroi are welcomed to join as well!" I added. Now that got the whole student body screaming.

"Novices on the right wall, Moroi on the left. Anyone who won't participate go back to your dorms and don't interfere." My voice was full of authority and I liked how everyone jumped as soon as I spoke.

I inspected my recruits on both sides, looking for close friends. Eddie stood in the novice's line while Lissa, Adrian and Christian stood in the Moroi line. This was going to be so fun.

"Novices!" I yelled, grabbing their attention. I felt like a sergeant in the army, it was so cool. "All Novices go off and grab any of the following items. Take them and dump them in my room, the door's hopefully open. Hmm… red or pink dye, water balloons, stink bombs, water guns, paint, itching powder, hair removal cream, paper and pens. Got it? Go!" As soon as the words left my mouth, they all bolted in different directions searching for the objects on my list. It was pretty funny watching them. It looked like a game of scavenger hunt.

As soon as the Dhampirs were gone, I turned to the Moroi. "Okay…Any of you guys useful?" I few people laughed but Lissa only scolded me.

"Okay…Hmm…All of you guys separate into groups according to your specialisation…Now." They complied quickly with my wished and I continued. "Okay now follow me."

***************

I took the Moroi to the guardian dorms, telling them to be quiet. Even though the guardians were at the gym together – more than likely planning an attack on me – we still needed to be quiet. Lissa and Adrian used compulsion on the two dorm matrons, making them forget we were ever here.

I split each elementary group (except spirit with two members) into smaller groups and assigned them to a guardian's room. The instructions were to use the elements or muscles (whichever worked) to swap all furniture and belongings in a room with the room next to it. After the swap was complete, the Moroi were to trash the room.

Let's see how much Stan enjoyed having Celeste's belongings. Or Dimitri with Alberta's. Gosh I'm evil.'

Lissa and Adrian helped me take all of Dimitri's belongings and swap them with Alberta's. After all the swaps were done, I told Meredith to go to my room and tell all the novices to bring the itching powder, hair removal cream and red or pink dye.

The novices came back and I ordered them to grab all clothes in the guardians rooms – undies, shirts, pants, everything – and take them to laundry room.

At the laundry room, we filled the washing machines with the clothes and I put all the pink and red dyes in with them. To speed up the dying process, the water using Moroi sprayed water all over the clothes and controlled the dye so it dyed the clothes faster. Once the clothes were dyed pink, the fire using Moroi used their element to dry the clothes.

The novices then took all the clothes back to the rooms, mixing different clothes in different rooms.

While the dhampirs were busy, the Moroi and I raided the guardian's private and public bathrooms. The fire and earth Moroi covered all toilet paper and toilets in itching powder, making sure that it wasn't visible to the eye. The rest of the Moroi and I emptied all the guardian's shampoos and filled the containers with hair removal cream. When it came to Dimitri's shampoo, there was no hair removal cream left - which I was thankful for because I loved his hair - so instead we mixed itching powder with his shampoo.

The guardians 'training session' (more like get-revenge-on-Rose-tactics session) was due to be over in five minutes. At the time, all guardians would head to their room, shower and change into clothes for the day. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they're wearing pink clothes.

I ordered the Moroi and Dhampirs to hide near the hallway, so the guardians could see them. When the time was right, we were going to ambush them, forcing them to run into their rooms. Boy will they be confused to see that their furniture was replaced with someone else's.

Suddenly, I heard familiar voices echoed through the guardian doors.  
"Hide! They're here. Wait for my signal." I whisper-yelled at everyone.

"So that's the plan?" A male voice said - probably Stan.  
"Yes. Rose is the threat; we need to get rid of her." A female voice said - Alberta.  
"You two underestimate Rose. Who knows where she is and what she is planning right now. Rose will not fall for the plan." A deep, sexy masculine voice with a hot Russian accent said. Dimitri knew me so well. He was right - never underestimate me.

After a bit more arguing about 'how dangerous I really am', the guardians finally reached the corridor. Their footsteps grew closer and closer. They were nearly in the area where I was going to signal to attack.

Step.  
Step.  
Step-

"Now!" I screamed at the tip of my lungs. Immediately, all students revealed themselves and aimed fire at the guardians. Alberta, Stan, Celeste and Dimitri copped the most since they were in the front of the rest of the group.

We threw water balloons full of paint and stink bombs at them, soaking them and making them smell horrible. I took out my water gun and sprayed them all in ice cold water.

The expressions on their faces were hilarious. They were scared, and their guardian masks couldn't mask their fear.  
All guardians ran to their dorm rooms, hurrying to shelter themselves from our attack.

Phase 1 was complete. Now that the guardians were covered in paint and smell, they had no choice but to take a shower, wash their hair – with hair removal cream or itching powder – and change into their (pink) clothes. If they go to the toilet, that would be an added bonus. I am a frikkin evil genius.

Now that our mission was complete, we all went down to the commons to wait for the guardians.

After about half an hour of laughing and people commenting on how good that prank was – the guardians came down to the cafeteria. Some were itching their head (or asses) while others fussed over their hair loss. But the funniest thing of all was their guardian uniforms. The white t-shit was not pink and the black pants and jacket had patches of pink all over them. They looked like they belonged at a Circus freak show.

The whole student body laughed at the sight of the guardians – taking pictures and filming them for future blackmail. Alberta stepped forward, some hair in her hands and some books.

"Can to explain how my hair is falling out and how I found western novels in my room?" She asked, clearly pissed off.

"Your hair? Your getting old – it happens. Western Novels? Maybe Dimitri slept over?" I answered.

A round of laughter echoed from the students, while I earned a death stare from Dimitri at the mention of his books.

"Rose, this has gotten out of hand." Alberta pressed. "Lunch time today, you must meet me at the gym to discuss rules. That's all."

Alberta said and left smugly. Oh. That's their little plan. I feel so underestimated. They will just watch tomorrow. Watch and learn guardians, watch and learn.

***40 reviews until next update***

**P.S sorry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes – I wrote this quickly.**

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway**


	15. Chapter 15 I knew it

**Hey! Thanks for reviews and stuff.**

**Please continue to review and PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS FOR PRANKS AND NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also! BADASS HATHAWAY IS NOW ON FACEBOOK! Go on my profile for link or search Bada-s Hathaway. (Facebook wouldn't accept Bad_ass_ because it had _ass_ in it. Boo)**

**Un-beta-ed coz I was busy.**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer – VA not mine!**

**Enjoy! **

**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.**

_Previously..._

"Can to explain how my hair is falling out and how I found western novels in my room?" She asked, clearly pissed off.

"Your hair? Your getting old – it happens. Western Novels? Maybe Dimitri slept over?" I answered.

A round of laughter echoed from the students, while I earned a death stare from Dimitri at the mention of his books.

"Rose, this has gotten out of hand." Alberta pressed. "Lunch time today, you must meet me at the gym to discuss rules. That's all."

Alberta said and left smugly. Oh. That's their little plan. I feel so underestimated. They will just watch tomorrow. Watch and learn guardians, watch and learn.

On with the story...

Chapter 15 - I knew you were going to do this.

It was 15 minutes into lunch time by the time I got to the gym. I bet you all the guardians knew I was going to be late...

I had to be on alert. I had to keep an eye open. The guardians were 100% going to try to ambush me. Alberta told me that I had to meet her - but no doubt she brought the whole guarding crew. You know these guardians - So eager to get revenge.

I ran into the gym, knocking the doors aside.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm late."

Alberta stood there still, probably deciding whether she should laugh or tell me off.

"I knew you would be late." She said with a smile. A sly smile. Suspicions confirmed.  
"So... Alberta. Guardian Petrov." I dead panned. "What are the 'rules' you wanted to speak to me about?"  
"Rules. Hmm... Let's see..." She dragged on, probably to get the guardians attention before 'ambushing me'.  
"Cut the shit. All you guardians can come out now." I said really loud. "Who do you think you are trying to ambush and prank the master? The Queen? _Me_?"

Loud groans sounded in frustration and I saw Dimitri 'whisper-yell' at Alberta that he knew we couldn't trick 'her'.

"I knew you were going to do that." I said smugly. "Now seriously. Rules. Unless you don't want rules...?"  
"NO! We'll discuss rules!" She yelled without hesitation.  
"Talk."  
"No killing. No serious harm. Anyone who doesn't want to compete stays in the dorms. War lasts 2 days and depending on how many POW is taken - that's who wins. Agreed?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy watching the guardians who were itching towards me in a way that meant I wasn't supposed to see them. I eyed them warningly. They still wanted me – now as a POW. Well… shit. 

"Agreed…" I said, still eyeing the guardians. They didn't seem to notice me, because they continued to do what they were doing.

"I know what you're trying to do – so just give up. You'll never get me." I shouted.

They froze, confused as to what to do now.

Then Alberta took charge. "GRAB HER NOW!"

They all came charging towards me, stumbling over each other – trying to succeed to be the first one to grab me. I dodged them all – but they just came running at me again.

One guardian – a new one to the school – charged at me. He tried to grab me but I dodged and gave him a swift upper cut. She spun around and right hooked my left arm and I kicked him back a couple of metres.

Stan came at me, opting for a roundhouse kick that never touch me. I punched his chest – making him join the others that fell behind.

More guardians charged at me, all that I dodge. I was about to kick another guardian when a saw movement to my left.

Dimitri ran up to Alberta and whispered something in her ear. She looked thoughtful then asked him something – probably questioning what he just said. He nodded and then she repeated the action.

"GUARDIANS STOP!" She ordered. Immediately, they stopped. I stood there, my chest rising and falling in rhythm with my rapid breathing.

She motioned to Dimitri who came closer to me. He didn't look like he was going to attack – but I unconsciously hurried into a fighting stance.

"Roza…" He whispered in a husky voice.

My breath hitched. I always _loved_ the way he said my name in Russian. Wait – Rose get a grip! This is war!

He neared closer and I … relaxed. He didn't' seem to be threatening.

Closer and closer he came, until he was able to breathe on my neck. It was taking all my self control not to respond – and not to jump him.

"Dimitri…" I said warningly.

"Roza…" He said, grabbing my hips and kissing my neck. I bit back a moan. My eyes closed as a reaction, but I quickly forced them open. I put my hands on his chest, and forcefully pushed him back – but he wouldn't move.

"We haven't been together for a while." He breathed in my ear. "If you come with me, we can spend some time together…" He said suggestively and seductively.

"No…" I forced out, trying to not respond to his sweet kisses trailing down my neck.

"I can tell your resisting. Give in _maya Roza_" His Russian accent was _very_ noticeable now.

"No…War...No…" I managed to say between my heavy breathing.

"Hmmm. What were the lyrics from that song you sung to me the other day? _Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love… You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on…My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now baby believe. This is real…" _He started singing distorted lyrics of "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

Yes… the way you turn me on…

His hot breath on my neck warmed up my whole body, and his arms on my waist just added to the warmth and comfort. _Wow…_

"D…Dimi…Dimitri…" I breathed. Was I giving in?

"Yes my Roza?" He said, with a bit of a smug smile.

"Hmmm…" His lips were on my face now. He was kissing everywhere except for my lips. _Fucking Tease_.

"You're coming with me." He said quickly.

Before I could protest, he threw me over his shoulders and nodded to Alberta.

_Shit_.

I bashed against his chest. I should have _never_ let my guard down. I quickly took out my phone.

**To: Eddieeeee**

**_Helpppp! Fuckin guardians gott mee. Txt u l8r where I am._**

**_Xxx. R_**

I switched my phone on silent, so they wouldn't hear tones and take my phone off of me.

Then Dimitri carried me off, the guardians surrounding us protectively.

I've _never_ felt so _helpless_. But don't worry. I have a plan.

Dimitri isn't the only one with… _talents_. I can seduce.

**Sorry again for the late update.**

**I was busy! Sorryy!**

**SO the guardians finally make a move. And Dimitri make a suggestive move.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway.**


	16. Chapter 16 I told you payback's a bitch

**Hey! Thanks for reviews and stuff.**

**Please continue to review and PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS FOR PRANKS AND NEXT CHAPTER!**

**No beta-ed coz I was extrememly busy. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Disclaimer: VA not mine**

**Enjoy!**

**_To: Eddieeeee  
Helpppp! Fuckin guardians gott mee. Txt u l8r where I am.  
Xxx. R_**_  
I switched my phone on silent, so they wouldn't hear tones and take my phone off of me.  
Then Dimitri carried me off, the guardians surrounding us protectively.  
I've never felt so helpless. But don't worry. I have a plan.  
Dimitri isn't the only one with… talents. I can seduce._

...

Chapter -

The guardians carried me off to an old, abandoned guardian lounge, located in the administrative building. Stupid guardians didn't even blind fold me. _And they think they are smart and skilled. Pfft._  
The lounge was long forgotten when the number of guardian recruitments to the academy's staff diminished. No one seemed to find sense in a second guardian lounge room when the first was hardly used.  
Since the guardians 'disowned' the lounge – it has been frequently visited by rebellious students. Most people simply went there to hook up with people while others went from quiet time.  
_We put the room to good use.  
_The lounge was basically was a huge room with chairs and tables. It took up half the top floor in the administrative building so it was _pretty_ big. The plaster walls were painted white – but after years of neglecting – have turned an ugly shade of grey. The furniture was also ancient – _everything_ was ancient. Chairs were made from mahogany wood and so were the tables. And of course – what prehistoric room wasn't complete without its fair share of cobwebs?  
_Everything_ was laced in cobwebs. Silvery, delicate threats of web spun and winded into perfect position from _spiders_.  
Not _creepy_ at all.  
Back to being captured.  
Dimitri held me securely, making sure he was _extra_ careful in not letting his grip loosen. The guardians slowly backed away from us, celebrating and cheering about how they _finally captured the Rose Hathaway_.  
The guardians eventually let the room, probably to _try_ and capture all of the other novices so that they win the war. They were on top of the world at the moment. They _thought_ they _had_ a _fantastic_ chance at _winning_ now that I was captured. Err Wrong.  
As soon as every guardian was out of the room – except for Dimitri because he was assigned to guard me – I thought about all of the possible plans in escaping.  
Dimitri let the room to grab us some water. I took this as an opportunity to contact Eddie again.

**_1 New Message._**

**_From: Eddieee  
Shit. How did they get you? Dw. I'm guessing how have a plan?  
-E_**

He knew me so well.

**_To: Eddieee  
Dude of course I hav a plan. N blame Dimitri n his sexiness 4 capturing me. Plan – ill get out. Gather novices n meet me ELEMENTARY gym in half an hour.  
Xxx. R_**

Instant reply.

**_From: Eddieee  
Hmmm. Kayy. Gud luck.  
-E_**

With that last text, I put my phone away. Okay. Half an hour to escape? Hmmm… no problem. I hope.  
Depends on how long it takes Dimitri to crack. And he's hard to crack.  
I thought over my plan. My goal was to pay Dimitri back for what he did in the gym. The sexy bastard. Only he had this effect on me. Only he could bring me down. He was my weakness.  
Let's see if I am his…  
Dimitri came back a couple of seconds later, carrying a bottle of water for me. Seeing the water bottle, an idea formed in my head. Hopefully this will work.  
He passed the water bottle soundly into my hands, grabbed one of the old chairs that didn't have spider's webs all over it and then sat down across from me.  
He carefully placed his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He stared at me. _Good. His attention is on me_.  
I slowly opened the twist cap of the water – making sure he didn't look away from me. I brought the bottle to my lips and took a small sip. Okay. His eyes were still on me. Now was the perfect time.  
I loosened my grip on the bottle, until the water was spilling from my lips and onto my shirt. I _dropped_ the bottle and the water spilt all over my low-cut shirt – making it see through. _Whoops. Bahahaha._  
"Shit." I said point to my shirt.  
Dimitri stiffened. He didn't say anything or move. I don't think he was breathing either…  
I secretly smiled evilly in my head. _Knew he couldn't resist a wet shirt_.  
I faked shivered.  
"It's so c-c-c-old." I stuttered.  
Dimitri was still as still as a statue. He wasn't even blinking.  
I squeezed the water from my top, trying extra hard to push my breasts together. I took a sneaky glance at Dimitri. Still in the same position. _This is so effecting him_.  
Payback's a _real _bitch.  
"F-f-frezzing." I said.  
Without missing a beat, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I swiped the excess water off my stomach and looked up at Dimitri.  
He was staring at me. Staring _intensely_.  
Well, I did have a new black lace bra on underneath that hardly covered anything. He _had_ to admire and appreciate the view.  
"Dimitri." I purred.  
He was taken aback from the sexual tone to my voice. I smiled mentally. _Too easy_.  
"Dimitri. I'm cold. Can I have a cuddle to raise my body heat?" I pouted cutely, trying to make him give in quicker and easier. I only have 15 minutes to get out and sprint to the elementary campus.  
"S-s-ure." He said.  
I draped my arms around his neck and straddled his waist while he was in the chair. I hugged him tightly, pressing my body up against his. He shivered from the contact and then relaxed. I noticed that he still didn't trust himself to touch me himself. That's okay. As long as he was distracted.  
After a minute, I pulled back and smiled.  
"Thanks for making me feel warm."  
I leaned into him slowly, waiting for his reaction. He stiffened. Ha! A half naked Rose was _definitely_ his weakness.  
I placed my lips lightly on his. I moved slowly and teasingly. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds. Enough time to dazzle him before my escape.  
With the blink of an eye, I jumped off the temporarily dazzled Dimitri, grabbed my shirt and ran out of the door.  
It wasn't long when I heard frustrated Russian profanities being yelled out. Ha!  
While running, I slipped on my shirt and made it to the elementary campus with no time to spare.  
Now. What shall I do to win the war?

**Sorry it was short. I'm extremely busy. I really have no time to spare. I'm amased that I can update at least once a week for all my stories. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**AND PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS. I AM RUNNING DANGEROUSLY LOW ON THEM!**

**Xxx. Badass Hathaway.**


	17. Chapter 17 Water water everywhere

**Ch 14**

**51**** reviews**

**Ch 15**

**37****reviews**

**Ch 16**

**24****reviews**

**Wow. What's with the review drop?**

**Sorry for this chapter. Its really bad. The writing is pretty detached and it is again un-beta-ed.**

**I'm so busy with school atm that I can't update properly. How sad.**

**Thanks you _Unnoticable Person_ (or whatever your name is…) for the ideas for this chapter.**

**VA is not mine ****ß- disclaimer.**

**ENJOY!**

_"Thanks for making me feel warm."  
I leaned into him slowly, waiting for his reaction. He stiffened. Ha! A half naked Rose was definitely his weakness.  
I placed my lips lightly on his. I moved slowly and teasingly. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds. Enough time to dazzle him before my escape.  
With the blink of an eye, I jumped off the temporarily dazzled Dimitri, grabbed my shirt and ran out of the door.  
It wasn't long when I heard frustrated Russian profanities being yelled out. Ha!  
While running, I slipped on my shirt and made it to the elementary campus with no time to spare.  
Now. What shall I do to win the war?_

**Chapter – Water, water everywhere.**

_The next day:_

Today was the last and final day of the prank war on the guardians. The guardians still haven't done anything worthwhile – much to my disappointment. The numbers of POW's are even though. _6 all._

Today the guardians _have_ to strike if they want to win. I don't know what they would come up with though…

Regardless, I had an awesome idea in mind. After the water-and-wet-shirt stunt I pulled on Dimitri, an idea popped into my mind.

_Water_.

Think of all the pranks I could come up with involving water! If not water – then liquids. _Fabulous_.

I pulled out my phone as soon as I pictured the prank in my mind.

**To: Group Message (Novicez)**

**Duudeesss. I hav lykke the besttt plan evaa. Gett off urr fucken lazzy assess n grab a shytt load of water balloons n gatoradeee.  
Meeett mee Guardian Dorms in 30.**

**'Cept for Edd – u meettt me kitchen in 5 brahh. **

**Xxx. R**

**_(Translation in normal language: Guys, I have the best plan ever. Get off your bottoms and get a lot of water balloons and Gatorade. Meet me at the Guardian Dorms in half an hour. Except for Eddie. You meet me at the kitchen in 5 minutes. Love Rose.)_**

With that part of the plan taken care of, I went to search for the hard stuff with Eddie. I hope we could find what I needed there. If not, half my plan would be ruined.

~Kitchen~

I sneaked around some _cautious_ guardian on patrol and entered the kitchen. The Kitchen was located at the back of the cafeteria. It was relatively clean and tidy, but was packed with _horrible_ food. Except for the donuts. _Yumm_.

Eddie was there, tapping his foot impatiently. As soon as his eyes landed on me, he smirked.

"I should have thought when you said 5 minutes – you actually mean 10." He laughed.

_Whoops_.

I laughed along with him. It's true. I was 5 minutes late for our little meeting, but it wasn't my fault.

Blame Facebook.

I just got too many notifications from facebook and I _had_ to stay on and chat to some friends. I can't keep my internet waiting online for me, can I?

"Besides that. Why did you call me _here_?" He asked, clearly confused as to why I chose this _location_ out of any.

If I was in his position, I would be confused too.

"Well, I thought of this _really_ good prank. You know the fire hose in the guardian's hallway in their dorms?" He nodded. "We can like spray water all over the floor and then…"

I patted a large portal freezer to my left. "We can plug these babies in and turn the whole place into ice. As room as they come out of their dorms in the morning, they will fall over the ice floor. Next we attack them with water balloons filled with Gatorade."

I smiled. Proud at my brilliant plan.

"Gatorade?"

"That stuff stings like a bitch if sprayed in your eyes."

"Rose. You are the best."

"I know. Now help me steal two freezers."

Eddie and I promptly adverted our attention to the two kitchen freezes. They both were empty – since the new stock was due to arrive tomorrow night. That made my life a whole lot easier.

Finding the cords, we unplugged them and took one freezer each. And shit! Were they heavy!

Lucky we were both strong dhampirs or else we wouldn't be able to carry them. Now to take them to the guardian dorms.

~Guardian Dorms~

When Eddie and I arrived at the Guardian dorms, all the novices were there waiting for us. You could feel and taste the excitement in the air.

Everyone was holding multiple Gatorade filled water balloons. _Perfect_.

Eddie and I quickly set up the freezer, plugging them into random power points were found all the hallway.

A couple of novices helped Eddie and I soak the ground and then we turned on the freezer. The freezing point of water is zero degrees – so to speed up the freezing process, I put both freezers of -30 degrees Celsius.

Shit was it cold. Ice crystals formed and soon the whole floor was ice. We had to be careful not to slip on the smooth surface. I turned the temperature to -10, just to make the conditions a bit more bearable for us.

I told the novices there job in my scheme – to ambush them with Gatorade balloons as soon as they slip of the ice. And then I got prepared to wake up the guardians.

I lit a match near the fire alarm, waving the smoke into its little 'vents' to speed up the process. Soon, the fire alarm went off.

The shrill, echoing noise of the alarm richoetted off the hall's walls and sounded into the guardian chambers – effectively waking them up.

As if in sync, they all slammed open the doors to their rooms and raced onto the ice ground. And sure enough they all slipped.

They struggled to get up – looking like a turtle on its back, trying to flip its self upright again.

Then the storm of balloons came crashing down on them.

They shrieked and yelled as he Gatorade's carbonic acids sprayed into their eyes.

I called for retreat.

Everyone ran away but I caught one thing before I left. Alberta had screamed to the guardians;

"That's it. WE ATTACK TONIGHT!"


	18. Chapter 18 The final showdown

**LAST CHAPTER. **

**Sorry for the long wait. This is the final chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint.,**

**Reviewww!**

**RECAP:**

_~Guardian Dorms~_

_When Eddie and I arrived at the Guardian dorms, all the novices were there waiting for us. You could feel and taste the excitement in the air._

_Everyone was holding multiple Gatorade filled water balloons. Perfect._

_Eddie and I quickly set up the freezer, plugging them into random power points were found all the hallway._

_A couple of novices helped Eddie and I soak the ground and then we turned on the freezer. The freezing point of water is zero degrees – so to speed up the freezing process, I put both freezers of -30 degrees Celsius._

_Shit was it cold. Ice crystals formed and soon the whole floor was ice. We had to be careful not to slip on the smooth surface. I turned the temperature to -10, just to make the conditions a bit more bearable for us._

_I told the novices there job in my scheme – to ambush them with Gatorade balloons as soon as they slip of the ice. And then I got prepared to wake up the guardians._

_I lit a match near the fire alarm, waving the smoke into its little 'vents' to speed up the process. Soon, the fire alarm went off._

_The shrill, echoing noise of the alarm richoetted off the hall's walls and sounded into the guardian chambers – effectively waking them up._

_As if in sync, they all slammed open the doors to their rooms and raced onto the ice ground. And sure enough they all slipped._

_They struggled to get up – looking like a turtle on its back, trying to flip its self upright again._

_Then the storm of balloons came crashing down on them._

_They shrieked and yelled as he Gatorade's carbonic acids sprayed into their eyes._

_I called for retreat._

_Everyone ran away but I caught one thing before I left. Alberta had screamed to the guardians;_

_"That's it. WE ATTACK TONIGHT!_

Dark grey storm clouds hovered above, like a blanket across the endless sky. Rain poured heavily while the roaring rumbles of thunder echoed of the tallest administrate buildings. The wind blew violently and everything was chaotic.

It was as if the weather knows something majorly deadly was happening tonight – the final showdown.

Tonight was the last day of the Guardian vs. Novice War and everyone was getting prepared. Paint guns were being filled, balloons were loaded, people were dressed in black and everything was quiet at the Novice base. I carried a paint ball gun filled with pellets, just to make the fight a bit more interesting.

All Novices dreamt of defeating the Guardian – trying to pay them back for years of training, embarrassment and work. This was the night. The night we win. The night we get revenge. The night that will make St Vladimir's history.

While everyone was preparing for the massive battle, I was off in a solitary corner planning and strategizing attacks with Eddie. We needed to be fully prepared or we will only be jumping in head first with no way out.

_This. Was. Important._

Eddie and I were nearly done after countless hours of staring at a blank piece of paper. We just needed an emergency escape route and that was it. I could smell our excitement and taste our near success. We were gonna win. I just knew it.

And just like that, a fantastic plan formed in my head and we were done.

I assembled the novices in lines that resembled rows of soldiers. Everyone was armed with paint guns and balloons. No one was left without weapons. It was the experienced Guardians against the learning Novices – we didn't take any chances.

After explaining the plan countless times and after cheering for good luck – we were ready.

_The Guardian asses were ours. _

…

Assessing our fields, we marched our way down to the main arena – the forests within the school's wards. The Guardians had decided that we should make the showdown interesting by making it a twisted sort of "hide and seek" only that it was a completely serious version.

The Guardians were highly cocky, even though they had already lost countless time. I guess adults were just like that naturally. But me? I was _confident_. Big difference if you ask me.

In the distance, over the horizon, we could make out the creeping silhouettes of the guardians. All Moroi were safety locked in their dorms – no one was putting them at risk. This was personal between us.

Dimitri was in the front lines – as I had expected – and Alberta bravely led the way. A caught a glimpse of their eyes. Determination, cockiness, and longing shone brightly. All that was soon to diminish when we were crown winners.

The Guardians were dressed in the guardian attire and each person was armed with a massive water gun. We had more props on our side for laughs, but I think the guardians were going to rely on their years of experience to take us down. That's where they had us.

Slowly, the two opposing teams edged closer and closer.

….

Neck to neck, Alberta and I faced each other. Everything was silent. The only noise heard was the _whoosh_ of the wind as it circulated through the forest trees.

My eyes were locked with Alberta, showing her that I won't back down no matter what happened. Silent messages passed through us as we stared each other down. Alberta was a tough woman, no way was she going to cringe under my glare. Likewise for myself.

After a moment, we sharply turned away from each other to face our team. I smiled and nodded. We could do this. We _can_ do this.

I turned to look at the guardian one last time.

"When signalled, both teams have a minute head start to hide and shit. Deal?"

"Deal." Alberta agreed.

I looked at Dimitri. He had a sly grin on his face and his dark brown hair was tied back today. He just looks so hot in his guardian attire. I returned his sly grin.

"It's on, sexy." I called back over my shoulder and I turned around to face the novices again. They all smiled cheekily. Dimitri was _mine_. And that was understood in the plan.

"Ready?" I screamed loud enough for the guardians to hear. I felt so powerful. The guardians were waiting for my order.

"GO!"

And off we were for our minute of pardon.

…

I sprinted as fast as I could to the little spot I had planned to hide in. Deep into the forest, just beyond the cabin was a large pine tree that I planned to climb. From here, I had a full view on everyone in the forest but no one could see me.

One minute was up just as I had settled in the tree. A bird's eye view. I could see Eddie running around, with Stanny on his trail. Shit. We couldn't lose Eddie this early in the match. So I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I took out my paint ball gun and aimed. Rolling the trigger, I let about 5 pellets go – all aimed straight toward Stan's legs. Within ten seconds, they all hit their mark and Stan was down. A couple of novices immediately grabbed the fallen Stan and dragged him off to our base. Stan was out.

One down. _Many_ more to go.

A couple of random guardians were running around so I also shot them down. Again, they were taken by random novices. I saw Eddie smile as realisation hit him. He knew it was me now.

I stayed in my position, looking for the one person I actually wanted to battle. Most of the guardians and novices were gone now. Only Alberta, Dimitri, Eddie and I were still in the game. I could see by the look of confusion on their faces that they didn't know where I was – or if I had already been taken POW.

I aimed for Alberta. The first shot missed as she charged towards Eddie. _Damn._ A fired a couple more shots until one got her in the leg. _Perfect_. Eddie paused in his tracks and turned back to drag Alberta to our POW camp. That left Dimitri and Eddie on field. Eddie had no chance.

Within the blink of an eye, Dimitri had Eddie pinned and taken back to their camp – leaving him and I. I watched him cautiously move around – he knew I was here somewhere, lurking. Where? He didn't know.

Whenever a twig snapped or the bushes moved, he would spin around ready for fight. It was actually pretty funny. After a couple of minutes, I got bored so decided to taunt him.

Dimitri was just below my tree but if he looked up he would see me. Adjusting myself, I prepared to move.

"Hey sexy." I said seductively and then using my super awesome ninja skills, I jumped to another tree, without any sound.

He looked around.

"Roza."

"Comrade." I said again, jumping to another tree.

He turned towards the tree I was just at.

"Show yourself Rose."

"Oh no. I enjoy this." And off I was again.

He turned around – quicker this time.

"It's only you and I left Rose. Don't you wanna get this over and done with?"

"Nope." _Jump trees._

He nearly caught me that time.

"You can't win." He taunted. "You can't beat me."

"Cocky much." He turned around and I jumped out of the tree softly.

Standing behind him, I dragged my arm down his back and whispered in his ear, "Found me?"

He turned around, smile on his face, and prepared for battle.

He went for the first move, a bunch directed for my stomach. He just missed as I took a swing at his shoulder. We went on, dodging each other's punches and kicks.

Soon, all guardians and novices surrounded us, cheering us on. The final showdown.

The cheers gradually got faster, so did our attacks. We landed a few punches on each other but mainly we just dodged each other. I knew all his moves, as did he know my moves.

Finally, I decided to risk everything and try a new move that Dimitri hadn't taught me.

Propelling myself in the air, I flipped and attached my legs around Dimitri's neck and shoulders – dragging him down as I landed on the floor. I straddled his hips as soon as we grounded and then began our struggle to pin the other.

I was pushing his hands down but he was resisting. In a blink, he had me under himself, trying to pin me. I struggled to brake from his hold and weight.

I kicked his knee and he jerked backwards, making it easier for me to flip us back over and pin him.

I stared in shock. Dimitri was underneath me and I had pinned him.

The novices screams brought me back to reality.

I had _beat_ Dimitri. I had _won_.

The novices had won!

I massive grin spread across my face and I helped Dimitri up.

I couldn't believe it. The novices had actually won. Everyone was celebrating and the guardians were clapping. At least they were good sports.

"So comrade. I won. Do I get a prize?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh Roza." He said as he neared closer. "Congratulations."

Then, he kissed me.

**Heyheyhey.**

**Like the ending? THE NOVICES WON!.**

**Would really appreciate if you review – this is the last chapter.**

**I really enjoyed writing this story. Sad that it ended? Check out my other stories please?**

**Love you all xx!**


End file.
